<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Difference a Phone Call Can Make (Being rewritten) by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866144">The Difference a Phone Call Can Make (Being rewritten)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi'>Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail or White Seas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way the year lost during the disbandment of Fairy Tail. A phone call changed the lives of 5. </p>
<p>Lucy, a reporter for Socorrer Weekly, wrote a few articles for Jason to pick from. Choosing one she didn’t realize she gave him, he helped her more then he knew he did by a simple accident leading to a phone call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia / Kaleb Pradesh, Lucy Heartfilia / Kaleb Pradesh (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail or White Seas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail or the Pradesh Family. That is Hiro Mashima and Desna1. I own the plot and story line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever was sitting at a table on the second floor of Blue Pegasus reading the newest Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. She had a couple more on the table and saw an article about unbanning Seith Magic in Bosco or letting Bixslow visit.</p>
<p>Ever quickly motioned Bixs to come over, also gaining Freeds, Bixs along with Freed walked over to Ever to see what she was reading.</p>
<p>Bixs felt like a gaping fish after seeing the articles caption and a picture of him from Fairytail. It wasn’t a photograph or lacrima photo, it was like a painting but reminded him of Loke’s magic, well Cosplayers the be exact.</p>
<p>The picture was of him in swimsuit trunks and Helmet, by the pool talking with Freed while helping Ever out the pool. His Clan tattoos showing, The Lunar Wolf Clan, the same as his older brother Christoff. He had his signature grin out while Ever, had an unamused face but her eyes showed pure happiness, she looked ready to hit him with a fan. Freed had a slight smirk on his face instead of his normal emotionless mask from his Noble days.</p>
<p>Bixs started to read the article under the bright photo that made them look exceptionally handsome, or in Evers case like a goddess.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bickslow Pradesh, a former member of the Fioren guild Fairy Tail now apart of Blue Pegasus, after Fairy Tail was disbanded after the war against Tartaros. He is apart of the teams called the Raijinshuu also known as The Thunder Legion. The members are Freed Justine, The leader of the group, Evergreen and Bickslow Pradesh. They usually go on missions with Laxus Dreyer.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
Bixs looked at both Ever and Freed before going back to the article.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bickslow has had hiccups and mistakes along the way, but he always showed remorse at the right times and determination at others to get better and help his friends and family within the walls of Fairy Tail. For example, during the S - Class trials, where he was the partner of Freed Justine, a dark guild named Grimoire Heart attacked the sacred island of FairyTail, Tenrou Island. Grimoire Hearts was looking for the black wizard Zeref. Bickslow, who during the beginning of the battle was on the ship after him and Freed losing the first trial to Lucy and Cana Alberona.</em>
</p>
<p>”Wait why is it the Cosplayer just used her first name and not Lucy Heartfilia?” Bixs asked with his babies repeating ‘Cosplayer’ ‘Lucy Heartfilia’. Freed motioned for Bixs to keep reading. Most likely going to explain after he finishes.</p>
<p><em> Freed and Bickslow both went back to the Island to help fight off the dark guild. After defeating the dark guild the black dragon, Aconologia, attacked the Island making everyone in an ageless sleep for Seven years. This event shows he has loyalty and he doesn’t use his magic for dark uses, instead, he uses his magic to help lost souls cross from our world to the afterlife. He has these ‘babies’</em>- this caused the table to laugh -<em>that are lost souls that stay with him till there ready to move on in life. Bickslow has shown he isn’t a bad person just a mage who has magic others took advantage of and used for a dark cause. Magic isn’t what makes people evil, evil people make their magic evil. Dark guilds use many different types of magic, mostly Illusion. Are you going to ban people who use Illusion Magic because of one guild or a few people? No! So Bosco let Bickslow Pradesh come home to his family. The people he hasn’t seen or heard from in years! Would you like to have to smuggle your child or a family member you love to another country because of something you didn’t do?</em><br/>
<br/>
Bixs looked up from the magazine and make eye contacted with Freed before repeating the question he asked earlier. “Lucy grow up in high society and most people in high society dislike her father, the Heartfilias are also a line of female Celestial Mages so to keep her from becoming more of a danger to herself and others she probably chose to keep that a secret.”</p>
<p>Bixs and Ever looked confuse before Ever spoke up, “What do you mean ‘chose to keep that a secret’?”</p>
<p>Freed looked amuse before explaining, “Miss. Levy told me last time we saw them on that mission against the small dark guild when we called the rune nights she heard Miss. Lucy was a model for Sorcerer Weekly but soon she stopped being in the magazines. Miss. Levy then showed me some of Miss. Lucy’s writings and how she uniquely writes using part of High Societys language with some of the common peoples language to make it more enjoyable for diffrent types of society. This is Miss. Lucy’s writing.”</p>
<p>Bixs felt a warm feeling in his chest, gratitude. Ever and Freed watched Bixs as he held a small smile before grabbing his lacrima com.</p>
<p>“Hello? Bixs whats up!” A familiar female voice said. “Cosplayer I wanted to say thank you and where are you? You deserve a hug. Also you are a Cosplayer, you dress up as cheerleaders, school girls and now maids.”</p>
<p>Ever and Freed moved so they could see the blond. On the lacrima screen they watched a sweaty blond in a forest in a..maid outfit.</p>
<p>Lucy noticed she was in her Virgo Star Dress released her magic in a flash of gold was wearing workout gear. She transformation shocked all three people on the lacrima com.</p>
<p>Lucy was now wearing a pink and white sports bra with white spandex shorts and pink sneakers with white laces. Her outfit showing off her curves in all the right places while being modest at the same time. Lucy smiled at her lacrima com.</p>
<p>“Sorry I was practicing my new magic Star Dresses. It’s a... gift” Lucy hesitated at her statement before continuing, “from the spirit king. I was using Virgos so it has me as a maid.” Freed seemed fascinated.</p>
<p>The group shared knowing looks when she hesitated and her uncertain tone. She was hiding something.</p>
<p>“Also what do you mean Thank You? I don’t remember what I did.” Lucy innocently said.</p>
<p>“The artical on Socorrer Weekly about me and Bosco. We know it was someone from inside FairyTail that was on Tenrou. Only three knowing how to write decently. You, Freed and Levy. It wasn’t Freed cause he doesn’t write like that, Same goes for Levy. So it has to be you, also Freed noticed how the writing style is similar to yours.”</p>
<p>Lucy looked excited, “Thank you for the compliment but~ which article? I’ve writen quite a few for Socorrer Weekly over the last few months.” Lucy said ending shyly and tapping her pointer fingers together with her thumb sticking up. The Raijinshuu looked surprise about her modesty and shyness. She didn’t take anything for granted and was supporting a light blush.</p>
<p>Bickslow spoke up, “Cosplayer the one about me and Bosco.” To say Lucy looked shocked was a big one.</p>
<p>“Jason most of published that one. At my desk in the office I have a lot of storys from Fairy Tail he asked me to write but never published. He told me he was going to publish the one about The Raijinshuu I wrote. I thought he was talking about the one I wrote about you guys staying together and being loyal to each other.” Lucy’s face was bright pink and looking away from the com. because she was looking away, she missed the looks the group, now including Laxus who over heard there chat, gave each other.</p>
<p>“Blondie wheres your team” Laxus asked causing Lucy to jump suddenly.</p>
<p>“First your Blonde too, second they left. Natsu and Happy took off before the guild disbanded with only leaving a note. I went to the guild the next day to tell everyone and I found out from Levy~chan that the guild was disbanded. Erza and Gray vanished afterwards with Juvia shortly following. Wendy told me she was going to Lamia Scales with Chelia. Everyone else slowly left aswell. Levy told me where she and Gajeel were going. I can understand you guys because you were all sick and in no condition to talk. I watched people leave with out a goodbye. I was in a bad depression everyrhing reminded me of the guild that looking at my keys would make me cr-“ Lucy quickly brought a hand to her mouth.</p>
<p>“Blondie what do you mean looking at your keys made you cry? Never mind that where are you! We are coming to visit and will be speacking of this in person.” Laxus demanded.</p>
<p>“Well I’m outside of crocus in the foreat training for the rest of the week but Monday, i’ll be going with Jason on an assignment to bosco to interview White Seas guildmaster and the Pradesh Brothers. We’ll be there for two weeks then coming back for a week to write everything then I’m assignment the games. While in Bosco were talking about removing the Seith Magic Ban so I could maybe see if you guys could come! *claps hands together* that sould work we do need a mage to help influence them.” She kept mumbling under her breath before switching language causing Freeds eyes to go wide.</p>
<p>After a few minutes and many different languages later Lucy looked at the screen seeing Laxus chuckling, Bixs smirking, Ever fanning herself and Freed looking like he wanted to talk for hours about books and languages.</p>
<p>“Sorry, if you guys can get to Crocus within the next few days I can see if you could come with Jason and I to Bosco. Since I have a pass anyone can get in including Bickslow, as long as you stay near me or in White Seas Guild Hall.” Lucy rambled apologizing once again.</p>
<p>“Blondie how much social interaction have you had lately, I don’t mean Jason or your spirits I mean social interactions through Friends.”</p>
<p>Lucy taught for a minute, “I think really talking and having fun before Tartaros, I have spoke to people from other guilds but those were all interviews.” She said looking down at her feet.</p>
<p>Lucy looked up when she heard four gasps. “Holy sh*t Cosplayer” ”Oh sweet Mavis LuLu” ”Blondie The F*ck” ”Miss. Lucy”.</p>
<p>Lucys eyes started to water, she saw the Lacrima com shut down before sitting down hiding her face in her knees. Lucy heard thunder and felt electricity shock her hair. Lucy soon felt arms pull her into a hug and that was what broke Lucy’s control and let out a choked sob.</p>
<p>Laxus saw Lucys tears and motion for the team to go outside the guild hall to lightning travel to Lucy. Once everyonw was outside and the com was off Laxus grabed his team and shot them through the sky to where the forest surrounding Crocus was. He saw Lucy in a fetal like postion when he landed. Ever quickly ran over and pulled Lucy into her arms feeling Lucy let out a chocked sob. Ever held Lucy till she passed out.</p>
<p>“Okay somethings not right, first she couldn’t stand to see her spirits for a month after Tartaros. Second, Lucy the girl who has a fear of being lonely, hasn’t had a conversation with friends in almost a year. Bixs check her soul, Freed her keys. She had 10 gold and 5 silver. Laxus find her scent in the city. Try to find her house of apartment.” Ever said suddenly taking control of the situation while holding the passed out Lucy who snuggled closer.</p>
<p>Bixs looked at her soul and gasped, “her souls dimmed, and she’s missing a gold swirl. It’s there but hollowed and not as gold, more dark yellow.</p>
<p>Ever nodded watching Freed count her keys. “She has 10 silver now but only 9 gold. She’s missing Aquarius I think? Miss. Lucy is wearing a Necklace see whats there Ever.” Freed examined.</p>
<p>Ever did as told and pulled out her Necklace revealing a broken Celestial Gold Key. Ever had tears in her eyes and brought her closer. “I think Lulu did this during Tartaros.” Ever confessed</p>
<p>“That would make since, Cosplayer did say she couldn’t look at her spirits a month afterwards and her soul looks like it’s been slowly diming in colors from Tartaros” Bixs confessed still looking at her soul.</p>
<p>Freed looked shocked and extremely confused, the main reason was ‘why’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving Foward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy working and the Raijinshuu making a plan to cheer Lucy up, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Densa1 Pradesh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laxus, after running around the city found an apartment with Lucy’s smell all over it. He walked inside to double-check before transporting the group here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Laxus walked inside he noticed it seemed, bland to say the least, he walked inside a room with a curtain and froze in his tracks. On the wall were pictures, newspaper articles, eyewitnesses, and hand wrote notes about the location of every member in Fairy Tail, except her team. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked out of the apartment before gathering his lightning and flying off to the clearing they were in earlier. He got there to see a stunned and mumbling Freed, a distressed Ever and a concerned and oddly quite Bixs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he got there Freed rushed over and began explaining everything they found out while he was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Laxus~sama that's what we have so far. Have you found her apartment?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laxus nods yes before picking both, the crying Ever and the passed out Lucy. Bixs and Freed grabbed his arms before he teleported back outside her apartment. He walked in followed by Bixs and Freed to her living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So there's one couch and one bed. Ever you and Lucy get the bed. Freed you get the couch Bixs, we get the floor. Also, you guys might want to see this.” He then leads the two men while still holding a whimpering Ever and Lucy who seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. The first in a long time by the looks of it. He played Lucy in her bed, watching the blonde starting to toss and turn and he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He claimed the blonde Kin right before The Grand Magic Games and after the war, he felt the kinship bond being weaker than normal. Now he understood it wasn’t distance but her emotional and mental health. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He showed his three teammates the board he saw. Watching them look at the board.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor girl” Ever whimpered before turning in Laxus arms to face his chest. Laxus walked to the bed and sat down with Ever crying. Lucy slowly started to snuggle into him bring her back into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Cosplayer is facing some serious issues. First, she’s so lonely she is being extra...?” Bixs started</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cuddly,” Ever said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Handsy, ” His bossman spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Affection and craving touch” Freed answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All of those. She never would in a million years hug Laxus while he was comforting a crying Ever, Even in her sleep. She would more be snuggling Ever not Laxus. That’s saying something.” He finished. ‘Saying something’ ‘Saying something’ his babies copied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone awake, Ever having fallen asleep in Laxus’s lap, agreed with what was said, including Bixs babies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laxus stood up and tucked Ever in under the blanket then pulled the blanket up Lucy. He watched in amusement as Lucy rested her head on Evers's shoulder and Ever Wrapping her arms around the blonde. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to be up to see them awake. Bixs use your Lacrima Com and take a photo. This is blackmail and memories at the same time.” Laxus whispered while chuckling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bixs grabbed his com and took the photos of the two sleeping girls, legs entangled and all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys all settled into the living room watching LTV before going to bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day Lucy woke up after a peaceful sleep. She taught it was strange, no nightmares of Fairy Tail leaving and she felt something warm next to her. Half aware Lucy snuggled more into the warmth and let out a hum in content, she could hear a few chuckles and giggles but murmured for them to be quite. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy felt a hand playing with hair and slowly woke up with a yawn. She heard a female voice say good morning before she woke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy looked up and saw Ever playing with her hair while the boys were snickering by the foot of the bed. “Good Morning Ever! Virgo, can you make us breakfast, if it hasn’t been already, also Ever can I borrow a fan really fast?” Lucy asked Ever with innocent and cute eyes. Ever laughed and handed her a fan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy threw the fan at Laxus forehead causing it to bounce off and hot Freeds forehead then Bixsys forehead. Lucy mumbled something about it being too early for this and needing coffee. Lucy looked at the tome before racing out of bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other group of mages looked around confused hearing there friend cussing that would make a sailer faint, who they never heard swear before. Ever. leading the boys out the room watched Lucy run out the bathroom dressed and calling out Cancer for her hair. Ever watched with wide eyes as the man brushed her hair with scissors in seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucy Ebi, I’m adding a few more inches in your hair. Hello Mrs. Ever, Ebi, would you like your hair did, Ebi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever nodded and Lucy motioned her closer. “Ever, Ebi, would you like some more inches? Your hair would look amazing in beach curls with more length, maybe lower back to waist length? Ebi.” Hearing this, Ever nodded her hair in amazement. Lucy laughed while drinking coffee grabbing a piece of toast for the go and a to-go cup of strawberry milkshake before running out leaving two spirits and a group of mage sin her apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so what just happened? Blondie looks at the time and is out of her apartment in less than 5 minutes?” Laxus asked the two spirits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess is almost late for work and has an assignment due later today. You can go by her work later. I can show you the way there. Punishment?” The Maid Spirit asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No punishment but we will take you up on the directions Miss. Virgo.” Freed responded to the spirit. The spirit bowed before handing everyone plates. She then started pack lunches for all of them, Jason and Lucy. Knowing Lucy barely had breakfast she made her a bit of extra. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group looked at there plates seeing bacon, fried eggs, toast, and pancakes with strawberries and syrup. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spirits dismissed themselves leaving the Raijinshuu to talk among themselves. “Lulu is hiding something. A broken key, Tartaros, depression and hiding from your own magic. I don’t think she destroyed the key lightly. It must of taken some last option available. Wait during the fight didn’t you see a giant man fighting the demon king Laxus? You said it had an impressive mustache. Natsu talked about the spirit king referred to as Stache Face..! Wait you saw the spirit king. He can’t be summoned or so everyone taught. He has no key...Freed didn’t you once talk about a cross summon before?” Ever explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Erza and other holder type mages can cross summon, they can use an object to summon a different object or being. Like Cana can use a normal card to summon one of her other cards.” Freed answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever started to pace around the room. “I have a theory. Lucy did that with Aquarius, she used Aquarius to summon The Spirit King. Aquarius must of made her or maybe everyones lives were at risk and she had to make a decision fast.” Freed saw where Ever was going. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay so Evers smarter then Freed. Thats a first,” Bixs remarked ‘Ever smart Freed dumb’ ‘Ever smart Freed dumb’ his babies snickering, coping him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group of mages all discussed and came to the solution, they needed to help Lucy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon the group arrived at a three-story white building and walked inside. Laxus walked ul to the receptionist voicing, “Where can we find Lucy Heartfilia?” The receptionist raised an eyebrow, “odd request but okay, 3-floor room 305. She should be there with Jason discussing on an assignment about there Bosco trip happening soon.” She then looked back at her computer and started typing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group walked to the stairs and to the third floor. Once there they found a sign pointing in directions on where to go. The went to the right and to room 305. Once there they knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coming, Lucy, this is such a cool~ piece of work you made! We will make a page just for this piece in next week's magazine. You're getting better to each piece!” Jason gushed while opening the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy looked up to see the Raijinshuu with a basket. “Hey come in! Jason, I was wondering if they could come to Bosco with us? Bicks has family out there and Laxus was there a short while too.” Lucy implied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason looked at Lucy, “Of course this will be so cool~.” Lucy rolled her eyes before inviting the group farther in. They looked at Lucy’s desk and the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss. Lucy can I read the work Jason was talking about? I think Ever wants to as well,” Freed declared. Lucy nodded before handing them two pieces of paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The Grand Magic Games are right around the corner but the major guilds that competed last year will not be in the running this year. Many Guilds have chosen to not complete this year because of Fairy Tails disbandment and Sabertooth’s annual competition falls on the same week. This leaves the chances for the smaller guild to get some recognition and may even help boost up their member counts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Many new guilds are hoping to claim victory with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth not competing they feel they have a chance. Other powerful guilds are also not completing for other reasons. Lamia Scale is practicing for there Fall Festival, Mermaid Heels planning on enjoying a month at the beach after disbanding 7 dark guilds this past month. Blue Pegasus, not competition wanting a fair fight and not by winning with no competition. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">There have also been rumors that a man is coming from the mountains North-East of Crocus, straight for the capital, A man in the village of Shirogsume said, “He was talking about seeing his guild again and beating everyone at the Grand Magic Games because he wanted to test out his new strength.” The witness then told us he was wearing a cloak so he couldn’t see much but he kept talking about Happiness and going fishing. The witness said he sounded happy to Fish and must be from the port town of Hargeon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow Lucy your writings incredible!” Ever praised cause Lucy to blush. Ever found it funny she was a confident person with so many insecurities and fears. When one got told other wise she would blush and slowly start believing it to be true. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So when we going to Bosco? I been wanting to relax in a bath house!” Ever commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mages and Jason spend the day working, for Jason and Lucy, talking and telling past stories. Most of the stories embarrassing to other people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group said there goodbyes to Jason as the sun started to set and went to a local cafe for Dinner. They had meaningless chatter until Lucy’s lacrima went off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello” Lucy answered </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucy~Nee, Levy called me saying they found out Gray joined a dark guild. They believe he is working with Erza and Jellal on a mission from the council to find out the motive of the said dark guild but there not sure. I wanted to let you know in case you come across Gray but he seems dark and evil to you.” Wendy spoke with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wendy~Chan, what Gray does now doesn’t affect you anymore. You have grown into a young beautiful lady and keep in mind that you are in charge of yourself. Whatever reason Gray is in the said guild, don’t trust him. He turned his back on Fairy Tail and our Nakama by joining this guild so don’t trust he won’t do it again.” Lucy spoke with a motherly smile on her face. Wendy nodded before the lacrima went dark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bixs moved over to Lucy as she started to cry. She buried her face into his chest and silently cried there for a few minutes when her sobs became whimpers and sniffles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucy you are strong for telling Wendy that. Now take the same advice and don’t trust him. Don’t trust anyone from the guild who turned their backs on you and left without a goodbye in person. Not a note or messager an in-person goodbye. In less than a week we will all be in a new nation with Fairy Tail in the past so chin up and smile.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bixs watched as Lucy dried her tears and gave him a small yet real smile. One that even her eyes shined. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trip to Bosco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to Bosco with The Raijishuu and meeting a powerful mindblender, who heard all the loneliness she had to deal with since Tartaros, makes it a group mission to help the light regain her light,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Densa1 Pradesh</p><p>Edit : Spelling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days had passed and now the reporters, Jason and Lucy, were getting on the Boscan Aircraft with the group of mages. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is so cool! Lucy, could you start taking interviews on why people are going to Bosco? Laxus you and your group can do whatever as long as you stay near Lucy." Jason yelled while snapping photos. Lucy giggled at her boss's antics and started walking to people and asking questions. She started with a rich-looking couple, who she already knew was because of her old life. She remembered the man, from her childhood, would go out in the gardens with her and tell her stories about magic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lord Bernardo, Lady Morgan a pleasure to see you again," Lucy spoke polished with a curtsy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lady Lucy it's good to see you again! How has life treated you lately?" He bowed with his wife cursing next to him. They talked for a few minutes about his business and Lucy gave him some tips on how to do better investments when she noticed he was losing money in stocks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few interviews, she turned and went to a table to fix her notes and make them more organized. She showed them to Jason when she was done and said he like the one about Bernardo the best because there were more details and truth about it. Freed walked by and snatched the paper, Lucy just smiled while he read it. Lucy and Freed had both grown up in High Society so what she wrote wasn't much of a surprise to Freed. What surprised him was how it was written. Smiling he nodded his hand before adding the part about his father passing away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bernado Casper Gordon is a 45-year-old trainee tradesperson who enjoys going to the movies, praying, and donating blood. He is Kind and Giving, but can also be very standoffish and a bit untrustworthy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He is a British Christian who defines himself as straight. He has a post-graduate degree in medicine. He has a severe phobia of worms and is obsessed with Donald Trump.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Physically, Bernado is slightly overweight but otherwise in good shape. He is average-height with walnut skin, Black hair, and Honey eyes. He has one or two distinguishing features including asymmetrical ears and a tattoo of Donald Trump between his shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He grew up in an upper-class neighborhood. After his father died when he was young, he was raised by his mother</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy smiled at the correction before putting it in her purse that carried her other papers for the trip. Lucy started talking to Freed about the Ambassador of Bosco Arman Pradesh, Bickslows Dad, and her godfather, she left that part out of the conversation. They continued to talk through the trip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman was excited, first, his son was coming back home to try and convince the government, with his friends, to unban Seith Magic. Second, his goddaughter was coming to visit him. He would go to her old mansion every time he visited Fiore to see his wife's best friend and his sister like figure. After Layla died, Jude had banned him and Lucy from talking to each other. He had a flaw in his plan though, Lucy could summon a spirit and have them give him letters and he would often send letters himself. His children knew he had a goddaughter but he never told them who. He did tell them he was talking to her and she knew Bicks and they were in the same guild.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he heard she, 'got kidnapped' he acted sadly but knew she had run away. She told him about wanting to leave and was planning on running away soon, He had told her to listen to her heart and if she did to try and find his son Bickslow. Find him shocked she joined the same guild with him and them meeting was him trying to take over the guild and kick out the weak. Let's say he got his ass handed to him, her words not his. They continued to share letters and the only point he knew they weren't dead those seven years on Tenrou was her spirits, They would come to talk to him often well it was mostly Layla's spirits Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn. It was always fun having a conversation with a goat-man, mermaid, and crab when his kids walk in. At first, they thought it was...strange but now it's 'Hello again Mrs. Aquarius, Mr. Capicorn and Mr. Cancer.'</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his son was supposed to be arriving soon so he made his way from his office to go greet his son and guest. He saw a flash of gold and Capricorn was beside him. Arman hadn't told his children yet but did tell them he had a surprise for them later today and the better come to dinner tonight. So here he was talking with Capricorn, while he was out on his own power with Lucy's knowledge and approval, discussing the Seith Magic Ban Laws.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were talking outside when he saw the car drive up with his son, goddaughter, and there friends. He watched Bicks run out of the car and he felt arms around him. He hugged his son and had tears in his eyes and a bright smile. everyone watched the reunion with tears and smiles. He looked up to see his goddaughter talking with Capricorn while smiling and him and Bicks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Capricorn walked over to Laxus and helped him with the bags and left Lucy there. "Lucielle Layla Heartfilia get your ass over here and give me a hug." To say his guest, Bickslow and oldest child Farron, who had walked out to see the commutation and was currently hugging and sharing a laugh with his brother, surprised was an understatement. Lucy ran over and gave him a hug and mumbled about missing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, Dad how do you know Cosplayer?" Bicks asked breaking the hug from Farron but wrapping an arm around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bicks meet my goddaughter Lucy, Lucy those are my children Farron and Bickslow" Arman saying the last part sarcastically knowing fully well Lucy knew who his children were. Lucy gave a small grin before being wrapped into a hug by Farron.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So your the mystery lady who's been telling us about Bickslow through Capricorn, Aquarius, and Cancer." Lucy giggled at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let me guess Aquarius would go sit in the grass seas before telling you? Although she probably hasn't come in a while." She muttered the last part quietly but the sound mages, Arman and Farron, and the dragon slayer caught it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Blondie what do you mean she hasn't come in a while and why is her key broken. We saw it the day we found you so care to explain. Or do we need to get it out of you?" Laxus demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman, already knowing what happened through her spirits, squeezed her hand and had them go inside on the couch. He mentally called out his second-oldest son, Kaleb, on the family link. He knew since Bicks was here he would hear it. It was funny to see him wince but keep going, muttering about not being used to that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'Dad there a problem?'</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'Kinda, I have a guest at the manor who has some mental battles going on right now. I want you to come home and take a look at her mind, she's important to the family.'</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Farron chimed in, 'Important you mean goddaughter who brought home a surprise' </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman laughed at his son, 'yes well she went through a horrible war and ad to sacrifice her mother like person to save the rest of her family, that just left her by herself for almost a year when she gave up so much for them. Now don't blame out guests because they were sick at the time with anti-magic particles and out for a few weeks. They're good now' he paused seeing Bicks staring at him, 'Yes I'm talking about you Mr. Don't think Lucy didn't inform me about Tartaros.' he said looking at Bicks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'Dad I ain't sorry about that, had to save people from the magic council. Yajima sensei was apart of Fairy Tail, he's also gotten out of so much trouble in the past, it was the least we could do.' Bicks explain on the family line. Suddenly almost everyone was yelling about Bicks being on the line and must be at the Manor. Arman, Farron, and Bicks all winced, and everyone was staring, except Lucy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let me guess, Bixys here said something through the family line and now everyone's yelling?" Lucy remarked getting chuckles in response. "I say 20 seconds" Arman spoke looking at her nails. "you're giving them to much credit I say 10" Farron implied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Soon you could hear people running into the house and Bicks being tackled to the ground by a blonde woman. "Emi good to see you too," Bicks groaned. Emi stood up before Bicks was tackled yet again by other family members. Lucy smiled warmly at the family, not realizing that Kaleb was there, </span> <span class="s2">'Arman is amazing, he took care of a family of 7, 8 now with Zen being brought back after his wife and 'son' passes away and helped me out while living with father.'</span> <span class="s1">Kaleb heard as her thoughts turned dark yet she still seemed the man, her father he guesses, who caused her so much pain. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaleb showed the whole family her thoughts, he also linked in her friend's, most of them were angry, his father especially mumbling about him wanting to adopt her. The family made it their goal to save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jason is staying at a hotel, Bickslow  wanted to introduce his family to his friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arman’s having Flashbacks with Kaleb listening in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Multiple Flashbacks (each paragraph is a different flashback) Kaleb was hearing all of it and discovering a lot about Lucy and her family. To say he liked her father would be a lie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Arman was sitting in his office his head in between his hands down with his elbows on his desk. He was thinking about what all had happened with his wife's best friend and his future goddaughter's mother. He, unlike her own husband, knew what she had to do. Layla, Garnier, and himself had talked about it earlier Garnier. Layla was hoping she could take over the responsibilities of opening the gate before her baby had to. Layla was currently 6 months pregnant while Garnier just had Zen 2 months ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Arman knew what would happen with the gate and also knew it would be a painful and slow death. When she called saying she had to use most of her life force because she didn’t have Aquarius he was making plans to go visit before her death, although he never did make it in time and Jude told him he was not welcomed to come. He could understand his reasoning but never listened. He had already lost his wife and second son. Less then a week after getting Kaleb he lost his ‘sister’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Arman while shopping, with Farron and Kaleb, almost one year after losing his sister. He saw a magic store and went in with his kids. He went up to the store clerk, “Hello I was wondering do you have any Celestial Keys? I have a friend who uses the magic.” He asked the store clerk was looking at him with heat in his eyes before nodding. He walked around back before coming back with four keys. “Yes here’s the Zodiac Key Cancer, The Golden Crab, the Silver Keys Crux, The Southern Cross, the wises spirit around, and lastly, I have two keys for Pyxis, The Compass.” He finished, Arman looked at the keys before buying all four. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The same day he bought the keys he contracted one of the Pyxis, “Hello Pyxis. I was wondering If I gave my goddaughter your other key that we could keep talking through you?” Seeing the spirit bob it’s head in a yes manner he smiled. “Could you deliver these keys a letter to a girl named Lucy Heartfilia? I know you're not normally used as a delivery spirit but It would mean a lot to me? “ the spirit bobbled yes again. He put the keys and letters in a small gift bag. He knew her birthday was in a couple of days. July 6th, three days before his ‘sisters’ death. She was turning seven this year. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">The letter: </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">Dear Lucilla</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">Hello, I am your Godfather, you may also know me as Mizar, like the star. I wanted to five to these three keys, Cancer, Crux, and Pyxis. I also have a contract with Pyxis and we can send messages through him to each other. If you ever need to talk to somebody talk to me. I live in the country of Bosco. You will learn my name later in life but keep safe. I wish you a Happy Birthday. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">With lots of love</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">Your Mizar</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Two weeks after sending the letter he felt Pyxis key vibrate and glow, he just gained another son, Christoff, and his dragon Numen. His dragon is living in a cave a mile from the house and in a week he was going to go stop another slave trade. The last one he stopped he got his first adopted son, Kaleb, he hoped to find another child, not in the same way of course. He summoned Pyxis and he saw a letter and a homemade rice ball. He read the letter and got angry with how Jude was treating her. He was also surprised by how good her handwriting was for a seven-year-old.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Dear Mizar</span>
    <span class="s1">,</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Thank you for the keys! I hope you like the rice ball, I made one for papa but he threw it on the ground and hit me for distracting him during work. He forced me to go back to my studies even though it was my birthday. The only gift I got was a break from my study’s and your keys. I spent the day playing with my keys. I have mama’s key. Aquarius, and now the keys you gave me! Aquarius said a word I didn’t know, what does quibble mean? The staff won’t tell me. Aquarius said it like this, “If you summon me from a goldfish bowl why don’t you go ahead and quibble over it. Why don’t you play with some kids your own age?” It gets lonely because my only friend is my keys and you. One last question why does papa always have a weird smell to him at night? That’s when he’s the hits the most to.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Lots of Love</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Lucy (Lucilla)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For months they past letters back and forth, her letters were starting to sound more and more like child abuse so he told her to use Pyxis and try to run away next time she goes to a social event. The chance she got to go was right before a marriage contract with the Junella family. Lucy packed a small bag that contained her keys, some food, jewels, water, and a few pairs of pajama shorts and baggy shirts. He finally told her his name right after the battle of Fantasia. He remembered the letter he received and the one he responded with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Dear Mizar, </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Life has been crazy since I joined Fairy Tail. This week was the battle of Fairy Tail, presented by Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow. I found it weird the others in the Raijinshuu were hiding there last names so I did a bit of research and found out there real names. Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Everline Green, and Bickslow Pradesh. Bickslow was the hardest to find but between Grandpa Cruz and my knowledge from Nobility, I did it in under a week. I was the one to fight Bickslow after being turned into a statute by Evergreen, who was defeated by Erza and her fake eye. Erza was able to use her fake eye to undo the curse because it wasn’t as strong on just one eye. After defeating Bickslow everyone in Fairy Tail had to get together to defeat The Thunder Palace. I was the one to get everyone to stop fighting to defeat it. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Laxus wasn’t in his right mind and was exiled, The Raijinshuu got to stay in Fairy Tail and I was the first to forgive them. Most people here say I have a big heart but I haven’t fully opened up my heart to them. I sometimes see dad hitting me and flitch but normally can play it off with the daily bawls happening or Natsu’s heat. Me and Bickslow, or Bixys as I call him, have made a weird friendship. He calls me Cosplayer or Cheerleader and I call him Bixys. We make fun of each other like how I imagine siblings would. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Lots of love</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Your Little Lucy</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Dear Lucy,</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">I guess it’s time to tell you my name, I am Arman Pradesh. Bickslow is my son along with my others. I already know all about them through your studies and how many times you’ve written about myself to me. Those are fun to read but love that you know that much about me and view me as a father, godfather, and ambassador. I know you thought I would be jealous of myself and truth be told I was. Strange thing to feel, how you wish to be your father like figure when you're talking to me about me. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Don’t tell Bickslow about our letter but write more about him to me and separate anonymous letters about him to my kids, make it friendly, and that you're a friend of the family through both me and Bickslow. Thank you for the letter about him, it means so much to me that my son is alive and I have a way to talk to him. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Your Father and Godfather</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Arman Pradesh, Mizar.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">From there they wrote letters till they got trapped on the island for seven years, he remembered watching her father’s business fail then all of a sudden it was wealthier than ever, he decided to have some personal spies go undercover and figure out what was going on. Since his daughter went missing he labeled it as death or kidnapping and got out of a contract that was taking money from him every month for his forty-year-old self to marry the young teenager. That was one thing he hated about Fiore and other countries, the legal marriage laws. In Bosco that would be highly illegal and be classified under pedophile charges. After the time skip, he knew she was finally starting to trust the people around her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After starting to trust she was at ground zero. Being abandoned by her second family, he hated it but her life was a fucking mess. If it wasn’t for her spirits and himself he doubts she would even be alive at this point. He was grateful for what he had left at least. He did it one, he could do it again, all he needed to do was break down her walls for his family and maybe he could get grandbabies. That was his new goal, grandbabies. Now, which of his children was best suited..?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy the lawyer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay to clear up confusion for this chapter, Jude  never went bankrupt nor did he ever die since he could afford his medication.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After learning what happened to Lucy’s mother, Layla, Kaleb was trying to figuring out how the eclipse gate purpose. He knew what happened during the grand magic games, and from what he got from his dad's memories and letters so did Lucy. He could tell Bickslow and the rest of the Fairy Tail group they don’t understand the actual purpose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could also tell Lucy hates the crowned princess of Fiore but acts like she doesn’t. If he had lost his dad by a magical gate then some random stupid person opened it and dragons were sent everywhere and he had to help close the gate with that person, he would hate them too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realized she hadn’t told everyone in Fairy Tail, why he didn’t know. He was working on his lacrima tablet when he saw Laxus thoughts about how she was lonely for almost a year, her team abandoned her when she needed them the most. He started to loop his father in on what he was seeing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaleb and his father started to see how Lucy’s own team was abusive and toxic yet she was bound by magic to stay with them. He had to say he wasn’t a fan of her ‘friends’. They seemed to be the team who would use her in the bait. He told his father that and he just sighed and walked out of his office. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaleb, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen come with me real quick,” Arman called out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy smiled and continued to talk to Christoff about his magic and the stars. Christoff looked at his brother to loop him in, with a nod Kaleb left followed by his brother and his team. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could also see the running bet of which brother was going to get Lucy between Emi, Xally, Ever, and his father. He walked over to the girls minus Lucy and whispered, “I’m going to win,” before walking over to his father. His father who heard almost tripped over his own feet but was able to stop himself in time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">You better fast because I want grandbabies soon.</span>
  <span class="s1"> Arman thought to cause Kaleb to almost choke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once in his office, Arman looked at his blue-haired son and his team, “I want to know what happened with Lucy’s team in Fairy Tail. I have letters from her venting and stating very clearly how she wanted to murder them each and they would be painful long deaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I want to know why she would want to kill them. I always thought her team was like the family and Vander, you love him but you want to kill him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bicks took the time to speak up, “Cosplayer’s team, Team Natsu, was all powerhouses. Cosplayer would make a plan that would work and have little to no destruction and her plans, when we worked with her were well calculated and took every scenario possible and have it work that way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Team Natsu would completely just charge in or use Cosplayer as bait. I hate to say it but most of the time her injuries were from her own team's attacks and she wasn’t able to use her magic in case her own team injured her spirits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘They barely got any reward money she had to sneak out and do missions with us. Normally we would meet her while she was on a job because they were always late to the meeting spot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman nodded at his son with a gut-wrenching feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss. Lucy was always positive but she had a lot of fake smiles, We could see them because we also have hidden behind fake smiles or a fake face. Her smiles wouldn’t reach her eyes and it was a well-made mask in my opinion. She fooled most of the guild by them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Team Natsu wouldn’t leave her alone on her own mother's death but all decided to go on solo missions and ban her from them on her own birthday. “ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Lulu would come crying to me or Levy’s apartments because her team broke into hers, and most her things were on fire or in ice with sword marks. She was trying to save up money to either live in Fairy Hills or by her own house so she could have runes around it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘On girls day she would get a bit wasted and we would find out how bad her team is. Levy once asked why she doesn’t leave and she slipped she made a promise with Natsu and she’s bound by her magic. Her spirits are trying to have the spirit king unbound the promise or something. Most of the girls that day wanted to murder her own team. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘They literally told her she was too weak to be on her own in other words of course but they don’t help her grow or train. We, the Raijinshuu, have been helping her train secretly. Between missions we would meet up in secret and have her train, she’s good at dodging my bullets and can figure out weaknesses fast and uses them against a person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘She was the first to forgive us after Fantasia and she doesn’t blame us. She talks to Laxus like they’ve known each other all there lives. She doesn’t deserve her team. Damnit!” Ever said getting louder towards the end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman could feel the frustration in the group of mages in front of him. Ever was shaking with anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I ever see those trashy mages I’m going to beat the ever-living crap out of them” Laxus grumbled. Everyone nodded at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you have two weeks in Bosco, in that time we need to get you Visas, Bickslow to be allowed here, and convince Lucy and you guys to join White Seas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Alright, first thing first sign these papers. Lucy already has a visa because of her job. After you sign these we are joining up with Lucy to talk to the king about unbanning Bickslow. Bixs your lawyer is going to be Lucy so just sit pretty and let her take charge. No perverted jokes, no jokes in general. “ Arman spoke grabbing papers and making the four mages sign them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Raijinshuu signed the papers for there Visas and meet the rest of the family and Lucy in the living room. The Raijinshuu stood in place when they saw what Lucy was wearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy was in a white long sleeve top tucked into agold skater skirt with white thigh-high boots. She wore a small golden purse that most likely had an expansion charm on it. Her hair was in a half up half down curled style. The part that was half up was a bun that looked like a rose or flower and was stunning with her waist-length hair. Her hair also had small stars and constellations throughout her hair. She had minimum makeup and looked like a golden - white flower among many darker, vibrant colors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Bixys we ready to go to court? Jason will be writing and taking photos so Virgos upstairs with an outfit for you, she also has some for the rest of you guys. She made sure to bring you white Kaleb. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Ever yours is a green V-neck long sleeve off the shoulder thigh-length dress that does show a good amount of cleavage. It’s a light green similar to Freed's hair color.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Laxus yours looks like a lightning storm with the dark blues and purples and the small hints of yellow and white. Your outfit is a dark blue button-up with black skin-tight pants and a fur coat. Your coat is dark purple with yellow embroidery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Bickslow yours is a dark blue top and black pants as well except your wearing leather. You have a leather vest over your button-up long sleeve top, the vest is sleeveless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Finally Freed you to have a black high neck top with a white and black version of your jacket. You have a black belt with a gold belt buckle and black pants. Your boats are white and knee-length still. “ Lucy said describing their outfits. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After everyone was in their outfits and in the courtroom did they really watch Lucy change? Her face grew emotionless and her posture straightened. She had an air of confidence around her, Freed had seen people looking like this from his days as a Noble but didn’t expect Lucy to shift into it that fast. Watching Lucy do it he also straighten out his posture more and had he usually mask on. The ones who grow up in the guild or in Bosco didn’t know what to do. They watched there new, or old, friends change into these different people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman saw Jude in Lucy and gave her a hug, “Lucy win me back my son, don’t be Jude be you. Okay,” he whispered in her ear. She nodded before walking in front of everyone by afoot. Bicks and Freed on her left with Kaleb and Arman on her right. Ever, Laxus and the rest of the family was behind her. Jason was walking backward taking photos of Lucy and everyone and kept saying ‘Cool~’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they got down the hall and into the courtroom Lucy pushed the doors open and curtsied at the king. Lucy and Bickslow sat at the court bench while the rest of the family went and sat in the stands. The king was sitting next to the judge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Order in the court,” The judge called hitting the gavel on the woodblock. “Today were are going to be seeing if Bickslow Pradesh, a Seith Mage will be allowed into Bosco, aside from this trial. His lawyer, Lucy Heartfilia, will be convincing us to unban him from Bosco. Miss. Heartfilia begins.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy stood up and walked in front of the bench,” Hello, I have known Bickslow for a few years now and I’ve known Arman, his father since I was seven. Arman rescued Bickslow from a slavering like most of his children, Bickslow lived with Arman and his family for 3 years before having to be smuggled out of the country. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I met Bickslow about five years later when I joined the Fioren Guild Fairy Tail, I first met Bickslow on the other side of the battlefield but afterward, we became close friends due to our similar magic. Bickslows magic is made for helping lost, wandering souls go to the afterlife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Bickslow has never used his magic to take or steal people's souls. Now my final statement does anyone in your family youse magic?” After finishing her speech she heard a distant ‘cool~’ and snaps of a camera.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy watched people on the council and the jury raise there hands,” What type?” Lucy asked. You could hear shouts, a few common ones were Illusion magic, bullet magic, and sound magic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ The second master of Fairy Tail used bullet magic and he went corrupt looking for the one magic. I personally fought him or what about the Oracion Seis, midnight had Illusion magic. I also fought him. Would you ban those magics because on one person or one dark guild? Maybe those people in the guild but not that family. So Bickslow should not be banned from his home country.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Committee started to talk to each other before the judge hit his gavel on the woodblock, “order in the court, you may sit Miss. Heartfillia, I also want to talk to you after the case Miss. Heartfilia,Anyways raise your hand if you believe he is allowed into Bosco?” They watched as the King and 9/10 of the Jury raised there hands. Lucy smiled and high fived Bickslow when they announced he was allowed into Bosco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘Kaleb I know you can hear me, stay in my head, and listen in. He gives me the creeps and If it goes too far I want you to intervene. Only Intervene if I tell you to or if you believe you have to.’ </span>
  <span class="s1">Lucy thought. She heard a deep husky voice in her heard responded with a yes. The voice alone had her almost rubbing her thighs together. Her mind started to go to the ‘gutter’. Most people would call her minds gutter not that bad. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When everyone in the courtroom except the judge and Lucy left he walked over to her, “Miss. Heartfillia there is a nice reward above your head from your father, his reward is whoever returns her gets her. Now I myself love pretty curvy blondes so” He said while trying to stroke her check-in loving like a manner but made all earlier attraction from Kaleb vanish in seconds. “I would gladly hand you in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy pulled away from his touch, “Excuse me but no. You just want money and someone to put your dick in. I only go back to my father when I invite him to my wedding if that. The person I will be marrying is out of love, not money or wealth. I have lived as a guild mage for years, a reporter for one. I can make it out in the world just find so no! I will be leaving now” She stood up but was yanked back by her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘Why do I always end up in these positions? Like a giant fish, the grand magic games jail thing, the eclipses gate, the eclipses spirits, and Virgos Punishment’ flashes of Virgo attacking her with Mayo happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaleb had looped the family on what was happening causing everyone to shiver at Virgos Punishment. “We always wonder why Cosplayers called Lucky Lucy Heartfilia yet she isn’t much lucy.” Bickslow chuckled out causing the Fairy Tail mages to giggle or in Laxus case smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so. You are staying with me” He said licking his lips while messing with his belt buckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I at least use the restroom first” Lucy spoke rubbing her thighs together</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh like I’d fall for that, here's a bucket. I enjoy watching ladies use the restroom” He spoke with a deep voice and eyes full of lust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy stood up and pretended to go to the bucket, instead she kicked him in the groin before grabbing her wipeout of the celestial world and activating her Virgo Star Dress while summing Virgo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Punishment Princess,” Virgo said with her stoic mask.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Virgo, you punish him I’ll give you a small punishment,” Lucy spoke watching Virgo's eyes turn sadistic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside of the room, they were watching what was happening through Lucy and her thought process.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have we ever mentioned Blondies terrifying, I fear if she decides to take over the world she would,” Laxus said while having a shiver go through him seeing Virgo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bossman, Cosplayer’s kicks suck and this is why I call her Cosplayer, she dresses up like Maids, Cheerleaders, School Girls and she can copy all her spirits. Her Star Dresses also can go to her silver keys.” Bickslow grinned tongue and all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watched as Virgo pulled out a whip and made the judge bend over and whipped his ass. They chuckled when she did many other punishments until he passed out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Punishment Princess, I have disposed of the trash” Virgo spoke with a hopeful look in her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Virgo,” Lucy said flicking Virgo's forehead. Virgo returned to the spirit world as Lucy changed into her Tartarus Star Dress Form and grabbed him by his rope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were catcalls and heavy blushed in the hallway when she changed her Star Dress Form. Laxus, Bickslow, Vander, and Christoff were the ones catcalling while Kaleb and Freed were blushing. Well, Freed was more blushing because Farron wrapped an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy walked out of the courtroom and Kaleb felt his blush darken a bit but focused on his dad's mind to help calm it since his brothers seemed to notice and were thinking of Lucy sitting on his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We ready to go? Also, Arman, can you make sure Jude doesn’t find out I’m here?” Lucy asks when suddenly you could hear a teleportation lacrima and an angry voice telling about a troublesome runaway child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late,” Lucy spoke before pushing back her mask she had on while in the courtroom. Jason, knowing her had no business with this quietly excused himself to take photos of Bosco.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confronting Jude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being taken by her father, Lucy is beaten till she’s barely conscious. Who will be here saving grace and will they get there in time to save her?</p><p>Jude is alive, he never lost the Heartfilia Railroads, Jude is still like the man Lucy grew up with, cold and distant, except he doesn’t care now if Lucy has to look perfect. She’s worth nothing in his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you get confused read the summary above for how Jude treats Lucy.</p><p>Sorry for the short chapter, I’m posting another later today to early tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucilla Layla Heartfilia you run away twice and run off to Bosco and that ungrateful man your mother named your godfather.” A man with blond hair and gray streaks. Lucy walked forward only to be met by his hand smacking her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father,” she hissed at him. Kaleb walked forward and pulled Lucy to him. “Sir I don’t care who you are but if you touch one of my guildmates or a family friend I would hate to be you. I am Kaleb Pradesh Guildmaster of White Seas and a powerful Mindbender, I would advise leaving,” He spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jude looked at him and how he was protectively holding his daughter, “Of course you slut,” He yelled at Lucy. Lucy looked down bangs covering her eyes to hide the tears starting in her eyes, “You run off after Fairy Tail’s over to Bosco and the first person you meet you probably fuck, you little slut.” He yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy looked up with tears in her eyes, “Your wrong Father.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so” He looked at Lucy with daggers in his eyes. Kaleb pulled her in closer feeling her emotions spiral. Arman had a hand on her shoulder while the Raijinshuu looked ready to kill. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t lost my virginity yet, How can you call me a slut? You had me when mom was 18 and you were 19. I’m currently 17, 23 with the age gap, so I believe I’m doing better than you and mom because you guys got married when you were 16, mom was 15. That’s too young in my opinion.” She remarked as he growled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jude walked over to Lucy, pulled her arm, and used his teleportation lacrima. He didn’t see one of the Bickslows babies become transferred into her purse. Lucy felt the soul and hugged it for comfort. To people, it looked like she was hugging a purse, to the group of mages. She was hugging a baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman started to curse Jude out when he left. Kaleb grew angry because she was starting to like the blonde. Her mind was amazing, a whole book store with different books for different people and events. Her magic levels were high, her only flaw was her insecurities, her innocence, and her virginity. He was going to be taking away all three of those flaws tho, His favorite would be her Virginity, not because she was a virgin, no because he may have a crush on her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaleb was showing everyone Bickslows mind, more his baby Pips' mind to be exact, It was funny watching a purse randomly throw things at Jude and start attacking him. Kaleb was able to find the location and everyone grabbed either Chris, Laxus, or Vander and were Moon Jumped, Lightning Flashed, or Void Spaced out to The Heartfilia Konzern. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an hour of traveling, they got to the room Lucy and her father was in to see Lucy bloody while her father had her in magic canceling cuffs and was beating her with her own wipe. Tears were streaming down her face as she whimpered but never screamed when he wiped her. Kaleb quickly ran to Lucy and grabbed her away from the next strike while Arman tackled Jude down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jude,” Arman hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arman,” Jude scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would Layla say seeing you like this, Lucy was her pride and Joy and here you are beating her to a bloody pulp because she did what Layla always wanted her to do? Become a mage, Live life freely and not trapped in a cage.” Arman declared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jude looked at Arman before vocalizing, “Sorry but Layla’s not here now is she.” That shocked everyone in the room before Lucy got up and smacked Jude.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father, at least I’m not some man who sells his own daughter for wealth, Hire a dark guild to come bring her back after torturing her, forgets his own daughter's birthday that’s three days before her own mother died, abandon her in isolation. Try to kill her, abuse her,” She made known. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christoff, who already called the rune knights, went up to Lucy and started to heal her. His cooling mist slowly put her asleep and Kaleb caught her and picked her up in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman could see the loving look in Kaleb's eyes, the same he had with Ganier. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you get confused read the summary above for how Jude treats Lucy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Old memories of marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy and Freed share a memory with everyone of when Lucy was fourteen and Freed was nineteen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the Rune Knights, who were being led by Levy and Gajeel, took Jude the family and family friends decided to stay at The Heartfilia Konzern. The Heartfilia Korzern and Railways were now under Lucy’s name so they had the legal rights to. Kaleb and the other were walking around awwing the building. Kaleb was still holding Lucy when they got to a wing that looked... abandoned. Chris used his mist to clear out all the dust and they opened one of the doors to show what looked like a little girl's bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bedroom had a full-size bed with light pink pillows and a white comforter, fake flowers in white and pink, and some decorative pillows. Her bed had a white fuzzy blanket and fairy lights in white and pink were hung around the room. On the corner of the other room was a sitting area with pillows and a canopy. By the canopy were pink and white flowers on the wall with little white butterflies. Around the room were paintings or stuffed animals of the night sky and stars. Her bed had multiple star pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, I bet this was Lucy’s room. It’s so pretty” Xally whispered. Kaleb went to the bed and placed Lucy down and tucked her in. He knew his sisters and his dad were cooing at his actions. He saw Bickslows team like family so his sisters were Ever, Xally and Emi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up to see his family shutting the door and hearing it lock. ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">Who puts a lock on the outside of the door’</span>
  <span class="s1"> He wondered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaleb sat on the bed next to Lucy and pulled out his lacrima tablet and started doing some guild paperwork. He felt something shift and looked up to see Lucy snuggling into him more. Kaleb felt a faint smile at his lips and put a hand in her hair, he would never tire of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy the way she smells like Strawberries, Vanilla, and a hint of stardust. How her mind works or how she views her spirits as friends, not tools. White Seas has one Celestial Mage, Hector and he uses them more as objects and good looks than people. Hector battles and beats a lot of Celestial Mages for there keys and most the time doesn’t leave the summoner unscarred. He knew if he met Lucy he would most likely challenge her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would have to keep Hector away from Lucy, he also needed to help Lucy with her insecurities. Most of those came from her father and old guild so he could only imagine how much she must feel unloved and have major trust issues. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was lost in thought until he felt something stir and saw Lucy slowly waking up, he pretended to pay attention to his work and noticed they had been in the room for an hour and a half. He got a bit done for being distracted. He was amused as her mind took in the room around her and she bolted up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucy, you okay?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? But what” He could since her mind going a mile a minute and had to hold back a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘Your father got taken to the Rune Knights, you now own this property and the railroads.’ </span>
  <span class="s1">He spoke in her mind. He loved watching how she rubbed her thighs and thought his voice sounded mellifluous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since his voice seemed to make her speechless she talked to him using her mind ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">sooo I own my father's business and he's in jail, also why are you in my room?’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘Correct, Chris put you to bed while he was healing you to help you heal better, you passed out in my arms and while we were exploring the house we found, what looks to be your old room, anyways my siblings locked me in the room with you. My dad said something along the lines of wanting babies’ </span>
  <span class="s1">he laughed at her flustered face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got off the bed and went to the door by her canopy and opened it to reveal a closet,</span>
  <span class="s2">’ follow me, this is a secret passage only I know about and well now you’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed her into the closet and watched she push some old frilly dress and a small compartment apartment was made visible, “It may be a tight fit” she squeaked out feeling his breath on the back of her thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked at her reaction and made sure to stay close to her loving the blush on her face and her cursing him and her own body for its reactions to him.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continued to crawl through a vent until Lucy fell through the ceiling and landed on a coach. He lowered himself down and listened to her mewl in pain. He looked over to see his dad shaking his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything we need to know about,” Arman asked, watching as Lucy tilted her head looking confused by the question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just slept, woke up next to Kaleb and we talked for a few minutes then I showed him a way in and out of my room using the vents. I fell through the vents and landed on the couch but other than that no,” Lucy spoke with innocents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arman and Kaleb were shocked at how innocent she was. Laxus walked in the room and whispered in her ear, “Blondie he wants to know if you had sex with Kaleb or anything romantic. The way you put it, you make it sound like you did.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy grew bright red at that and studdered out a No. Her reaction caused them all to snicker at her, causing her to grow even redder. Her face was made, from what he’d seen from Laxus memories, Erza’s hair put to shame. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Lucy got up from sitting on the couch, they all started walking asking questions about the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about a tour?” Lucy asked, which they quickly nodded and agreed to.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy started to show them the Korzern starting from the front door to the living room and kitchen. When they left the main building after a full tour and all the rooms being taken to where Lucy and Kaleb had to share, she knew there were more rooms available but the family seemed to insist, she showed them the staff area. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got down to the staffs ‘village’ as people seemed to call it when they arrived and the staff saw Lucy they dropped everything and went to her. Mrs. Sepetto started to cry while hugging the short blonde. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Mrs. Sepetto, Mr. Aed could you make some of your delicious food for me and my guest? My father has been thrown to Jail, so I am your new master, I don’t want to be formally titled that so Just Lucy, please. Mr. Bero have you found any new keys in your travels? The same goes for you Mr. Ribbon any new books?” Lucy declared. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The staff started to take Lucy away from the guest and asking questions and talking to her. Arman laughed at his kid's dumbfounded faces until Mrs. Sepetto looked at him wide-eyed and dragged him away. “Mrs. Sepetto It’s been a while hasn’t it. Let me guess you're taking me to my study!” Arman asked looking down at the small maiden who giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lord Arman, you know me too well, would you like some raspberry tea?” She asked taking in his Tanned Skin and Jade Green Eyes with Jet Black Hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember first meeting you when Lady Ganier came over gushing about a boy she meets to Lady Layla back when she lived in Bosco at the academia and five minutes later you walk in a tuxedo while I was helping Lady Garnier into her Jade green evening dress with lace and trims. That beautiful belt wrap that when tied right looked like the dress, the trimming was the flowers. The dress just went to her knees and was ruined because of the rain yet I can still remember it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do too, that’s the same day she stole my heart,” Arman said with a dreamy expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still remind me of a lovesick puppy, I wanted to talk to you about something, Jude went to Pergrande for a business meeting and brought me and a few mage bodyguards. Anyways we stopped at the gladiator pits and they have a gladiator known as ‘The Dark Eagle’ and he looks just like you but has Garnier earing, I know that earing anywhere being throne who made it and saw the little marking with your names. He also has Eagle Clan Tattoos. He’s your son, sounds like you too.” Spetto watched Arman's face darken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Spetto, we’re heading out tomorrow, I’m taking you and Aed cause his food is heavenly as well as my chefs. They can trade dishes.” Arman spoke talking to Kaleb through his link. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole family minus Lucy because the maids said something about dressing her up and Layla’s dresses then she was taken away again. Arman laughed knowing exactly what they were doing, “Relax she’ll be here in a second. Freed you know what’s happening and shouldn’t be too terribly shocked saying you’ve meet Lucy before.” Freeds eyes gree before he got a smirk on his face. Freed and a smirk many thought that wasn’t possible. The reason why Freed was smirking was because he was ready to see his friends faces when she walked in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy walked in wearing one of the dresses a maid made for her when she told them she had arrived with Virgos' help. She walked in wearing a floor-length white to pink dress with a pink, red, and white flower off the shoulder sleeves. Her dress was a light pink from her bust to her waist before it poofed out into an ombré from white to baby pink. The dress had pink and red flowers to the bottom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the guys, except Freed, had a heavy blush and their mouths gaping before Lucy giggled, curtsied, and sat at the head of the table between Arman and Kaleb. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freed stood up bowed at the waist and sat back down causing Lucy to giggle more, “Lord Justine nice to be in your presence again, I am glad this time it is not for Marriage but for friendship.” Lucy spoke posh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lady Heartfilia a pleasure to meet you again, this time it is for friendship and not marriage. That was a sadist birthday party I’d had better and my parents disowned me for being gay. Never did I think a fourteen-year-old should be getting married, I was the youngest at nineteen. I still get nightmares from those forty-year-olds trying to touch you.” Freed responded in the same tone as they both shuttered thinking about those men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait Freed you knew Blondie before Fairy Tail?” Laxus asked receiving a nod in return by both in question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Kaleb, can you share my memory of the night I am thinking of?” Freed asked wanting to show everyone Lucy’s stunning dress that night. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A young Lucy walked in wearing an off the shoulder blue dress with a lacy fabric going around the edge of the sleeves to where Lucy’s arms and the body was caged in of sorts. Her long blue dress showed off her growing figure with blue butterflies going down the dress starting at the bust on the lace to her feet. She was wearing white heeled boots. </span>
    <span class="s1">She looked around the room nervously seeing nobody her age. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">F</span>
    <span class="s2">reed walked over to the young blonde, “I look the closes to your age Lady Heartfilia, My name is Feed Justine. I, however, am not looking for a female suiter. Could I request a dance?” He asked while bowing at his waist. Lucy giggled before nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Lord Justine I hope this doesn’t sound rude but are you gay?” She quietly asked, to which freed smiled, spun her, and answered, “Yes Lady Heartfilia.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Could you say, Miss. Lucy instead? Lady Heartfilia reminds me I’m older than I really am. I’ll call you Mr. Freed since you don’t look a day over 18.” She mumbled with a light blush.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Of course Miss. Lucy, I will be leaving Nobility soon anyways, When I’m gone do you have any suggestions where to go? I have learned magic and I’m gay and my father is in the process of disowning me. I am not worried for myself but more for you. While I’m out in the world would you like me to keep tabs on you?” He smirked at her wide eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Go to Fairy Tail. There in Sorcerer Weekly a lot and my mother talked a lot about them. She more talked about the Boscan Guild White Seas but Fairy Tail was also on her list a lot. Can you keep tabs on me? I don’t want to get married and my father keeps talking about on my 16th birthday of going into a marriage contract with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘I have a spirit I could send to you for help on running away.” Lucy mumbled the last part, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Your a Celestial Spirit Mage, how fitting for a young bright lady who looks like she loves with all her heart.” He watched her blush and try to deny what he was saying. They finished their dance and Lucy was sent to dance with some forty-year-old man who kept trying to grab her butt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I hate her father more and more and I barely know the guy” Xander muttered to the amusement of everybody in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay so I found out through Mrs. Sepetto, Zen is alive.” He watched as the family started demanding questions. Arman and Sepetto for the next hour and a half answered questions about Zen to a loud group of mages yet silent Lucy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy walked over to a map and some books Ribbon brought into the room and Lucy started reading through them. Arman looked overseeing as they were on Pergrande Government and Laws. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaleb, what's going on in her mind right now?” Arman asked then felt Kaleb linking everyone to her mind to hear her plan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Algeria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old memories are coming to the surface except for others to see. Lucy shows her new freinds and maybe new family what happened the day she lost Aquarius. The day her key was shattered and one week before everyone left her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter came out so late, It took me forever to write the whole eposide 'Tartaros Arc: Attack of the Celestials' or Series 2 Episode 73.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her plan was smart and well thought off, sneak in, take Zen, and start a fire, sneak out. Lucy would be the one to get Zen with Van because Lucy has that effect on people and Van can travel through the voids. They would sneak in right before all the fights when the crowds go in to look like normal people to enjoy the fights. Emi, Ever and Xally would be the slaves to Chris, Laxus, and Bickslow. Farron, Freed, Arman, and Kaleb would be hiding nearby acting like guards. </p><p> </p><p>Once Zen was out Lucy would let the family know through there mind connections and start a fire within the walls while those posing as guards got the slaves out. An Airship was going to be right outside of Pergrande until the attack happens to not alert suspicion. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy, still in her elegant pink dress, stood up and walked to the kitchen. No doubt in everyone’s minds she was trying to hid the fact she needed to cry. Most people thought Lucy wore her emotions at her sleeve yet she did the opposite, she masked them by a happy face that didn’t reach her eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>“Can any of you fairys tell me why she keeps thinking of Aquarius?” Kaleb asked the group of mages in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No she won’t tell us, we were hoping you may be able, also she kinda needs to write a report about you for her job so later tonight try and do that with her Lulu is the Sorcerer Weekly reporter. We kinda have a guess that she had to destroy or sacrifice Aquarius during Tartaros.” Ever spoke after a moment of silence at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Arman sighed before nodding to Kaleb. Kaleb reading hos thoughts asked Lucy mentally. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lucy’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, Kaleb?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Could I show everyone your memories from Tartaros or would you like to tell them yourself before I do?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘....could you do it? I don’t want to tell people what happened. I want them to know but I’m not ready to talk if that makes sense.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, it could be done. I would prefer if you come back into the room and since I’m pulling it out of you it may feel like your reliving it from the sidelines.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Okay give me a second.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy walked back into the room with slightly puffy eyes and tear stains on her face. She had a sad smile on her face before sitting next to Kaleb. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just relaxing in his presence with her hand holding his hand. She was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb looked into her mind for the memory. Minds were different, never the same per person. His fathers were the restaurant of his first date with his mom. Lucy’s was relaxing, it was a flower field, at night, made up of pink and white flowers. There was a mountain in the distance. Kaleb could see stars shining down brightly at the flowers. He noticed her thoughts were small blue flowers. </p><p> </p><p>Kaleb used his magic to bring a certain memory. He saw a flower glowing and noticed it was darkened and a dark gray. The flower looked like it was drying yet wouldn’t. He opened the memory to show everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy was shaking next to him so he pulled the girl into his lap where she was facing his chest. He felt her hands tighten on to his shirt and her trying to hold back tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy lands headfirst on the ground, she’s wearing the remains of her old shirt tied around her breast and a ripped mini skirt with her belt, whip, and keys with no shoes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy looks around asking herself ‘what is this? What happened?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Raijinshuu gasp realizing she survived Alegria’s clutches. With them having been sick, they couldn’t help fight with this war. Vander, who was about to make a comment about her clothes, watched the reactions of this red sponge stuff and decided to stay quiet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Natsu, where are you’ Lucy calls out sitting on the ground while looking around trying to find a familiar face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy felt the building rumble and looked out the nearest window to see the building she was in moving across the sky. Lucy fell to the ground in a fetal position with her hands covering her ears as a loud, ear eruption sound, was heard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soon the noise ceased to a stop. The noise was barely over when she heard a voice blasted throughout the building.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Members of Tartaros...-‘ Lucy gasped at the voice. ‘-Alegria has disposed of the intruders. The Face project is proceeding on schedule.’ A deep voice said</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy heard cheers from below and above her. She started to mumble to herself, ‘Dispose of the intruders?! And didn’t Wendy stop the Face project?!’ Lucy had more questions than answers. Lucy saw green water start to fall from a hole in the roof.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What is this’ Lucy yelled flailing her arms around.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy heard the deep voice again, ‘However, it seems one human has escaped Alegria. The soldier who kills her-’ Everyone gasped at that, ‘-shall fill the vacant position in the Nine Demon Gates.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>More gasps were heard. Everyone then heard a whimper and turned to see Lucy hiding her face in Kaleb's shirt; They could tell she was crying by the way Kaleb’s shirt was wet and the sniffles they heard. Kaleb had his arms around her protectively.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll become one of the Nine Demon Gates’ A soldier’s voice could be heard in the distance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘If one of the Nine Demon Gates murders her, they will be reward by Mard Geer. That is all.’ The deep voice said before the voice couldn’t be heard again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They watched as Lucy grabbed onto a piece of wood, they could hear her thinking ‘I don’t really know what happened, but everyone’s alive, right? I have to believe that!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ever started to cry and leaned up against Laxus and hugged his arm tightly. Freed was seeking comfort from Farron while Arman was holding onto Bickslow like he’ll disappear if he let go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They heard a distant ‘I found her, Human!’ And saw two soldiers on peace if wood like they were surfboards.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I’ll take her out’ was heard by another soldier joining the other two.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy pulled herself up and stood on the piece of the wood. ‘We’ll see about that’ Lucy spoke under her breath. Lucy swung her magic-powered whip out at the three soldiers, knocking them off the wood, the soldiers went flying into the water while grunting in pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy continued to ride the wood downstream until three more soldiers came with magic-powered axes. Lucy used the wood and dodged the attacks she heard the soldiers yelling at her but she ignored it. Lucy wrapped her whip on a beam like a thing and swung in a circle around it. She kicked someone in there face while stealing their piece of wood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Open gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius’ Lucy yelled summoning Sagittarius on one of the beams. Sagittarius used his bow and knocked the two other soldiers into the water.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy looked over to see a little girl spinning on her piece of wood making an awful sound. ‘Promotion! Promotion! I’ll join the ranks of the Nine Demon Gates!’ The spinning girl said. Sagittarius yelled out that he was taking this one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy watched as the arrows bounced off of her. ‘My arrows!’ Sagittarius yelled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lamy, the spinning girl, laughed at his face before explaining, ‘Projections don’t work against my slippery curse! see!’ She yelled while flying up to Sagittarius and head butting his family jewel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sagittarius started to fall and was groaning in pain. Lucy yelled out, ‘I close Sagittarius’s gate!’ Sagittarius went to the spirit world in a cloud of gold sparkles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy pulled out a new key, ‘Gate of the maiden, I open thee!-‘ a cloud of sparkles appeared ‘-Virgo’ said spirit was summoned on a piece of wood in a maid swimsuit. Her short pink hair, maid headpiece, and the chains on her wrist were the only things that didn’t change from her normal maid outfit. ‘Leave her to me, Princess!’ Virgo called out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell?! You’re a maid?! And your characters like a duplicate of mine!’ Lamy yelled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘How so’ Virgo questioned the spinning girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just then Lucy went flying in the air off her board Virgo yelled out to her, ‘Princess! Something’s coming!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy took the warning to call out Leo. Right as she finished calling him out one of The Nine Demon Gates appeared. Loke blocked his attack before it could hurt Lucy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You faced my blade single-handed’ the demon yelled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’m surprised that the power of Regulus can’t fully protect me.’ Loke remarked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Are you okay Loke?!’ Lucy yelled while out of breath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Fine fine’ Loke called back to Lucy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa, a hottie!’ Lamy yelled at Loke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘And how is it that you think our character overlaps? Virgo questioned to Lamy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Torafuzar~sama please let Lamy do the meritorious dead!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’m not interested in meritorious deeds!’ Torafuzar yelled at Lamy before striking at Loke ‘I just here to carry out a mission.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lucy, leave this one to me!’ Loke yelled out to Lucy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy was struggling to regain her breath while her two spirits were out fighting. She was on her hands and knees before she collapsed once more. Lucy was panting her spirits were trying to end the fight fast.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy could smell blood and the strange water, her vision kept lightly blurring but she held on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Virgo and Loke noticed Lucy’s drained and were filled with a new determination to win. Virgo and Loke were getting faster and more powered attacks on their opponents. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy’s board started to float ahead when she heard a new voice above her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I found her’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Jackal ~ Kun?!’ Lamy sang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘A third one?!’ Virgo yelled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This is bad’ Loke voiced trying to get to Lucy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The demon Loke was fighting started sending in harder attacks to keep Loke there and to not intervene from Lucy and Jackal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A third one...Oh, Lulu.” Ever muttered out with tears in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Lucy to see her whimpering and shaking in Kaleb’s arms. Her hands were clutching his shirt while she relived one of the hardest times in her life. </p><p> </p><p>“I-it gets worst” Lucy wailed out before diving her head into Kaleb’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Kaleb started rubbing soothing patterns on her back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What’s this? She’s not alone’ Jackal's voice rang out, ‘Oh, well.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy started to push herself up. ‘I thought he blew up!’ She murmured out, ‘I see’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy started having flashbacks from a fight earlier with the one eyes monster. She remembered him saying they can be resurrected again and again. He was talking about a lab and immortality.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Even Natsu had a hard time against him.’ Lucy’s confidence wasn’t high. She was standing on the board glaring at Jackal. ‘But I can’t summon any more Celestial Spirits! I have to do this myself.’ Lucy yelled flicking her Magic-powered whip at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The whip landed on Jackal's arm but he just laughed at her. ‘You haven’t forgotten about my curse, have you?’ The whip started carrying explosions down to Lucy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blast sent Lucy flying in the air back into the water while she screamed in pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her spirits voices yelled out in concern ‘Lucy!’  ‘Princess!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy pulled herself back up on a piece of wood, ‘What happened to my friends?!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal laughed as he sent another explosion at Lucy. Lucy went flying to the air screaming in pain. Jackal sent an explosion after explosion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t play. If you’re going to kill her, just do it’ Torafuzar called out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The fireball and the blue cat care already dead.’ Jackal sneered, ‘The only way I can temper this irritation is by tormenting the last one left, this woman!’ His voice was getting louder after every word. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal sent another wave of explosions at Lucy. Virgo called out to Lucy while Loke muttered, ‘Even though summoning us is already a drain on her magic...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy was floating underwater she could feel her Nakama within the walls of this hell. ‘They’re not dead...Everyone’s alive! I feel everyone’s magic! They all saved me time and time again...’ Jackal taunted her by yelling not to die yet, ‘Now it’s my turn to save them!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal sent an explosion at Lucy, ‘I will not give in! I won’t’ Lucy yelled out. Virgo and Loke stared at her, ‘Not until I save everyone...’ Lucy spoke while summoning another golden key. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Princess! You mustn’t! That’s...’ Virgo yelled out throwing Lamy to the floor and running towards Lucy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The Princess’s body can’t withstand it!’ Virgo yelled followed shortly by Loke, ‘Keeping three gates at once?!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy started to fall whispering ‘please’ before water shot up behind her. There stood Aquarius, ‘Idiot...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Princess’ her other two spirits there called out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You came...’ Lucy spoke with tears in her eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll say it one more time. You’re an idiot.’ Aquarius spoke glaring at Jackal If looks could kill he would have already been dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy smiled at Aquarius, ‘I know...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aquarius took her words as an answer before shooting water everywhere. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Who’s that?!’ Jackal yelled</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘My’ Lucy almost revealed before Aquarius interrupted her, ‘Get back, little girl!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Water swirled up and hit Jackal off the beam he was on Lamy and Jackal were both pushed back from the force of the water.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lucy, that’s enough!’ Loke pleated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Please, here’s your chance to close one of the gates!’ Virgo pleated as well, concern filling her normally emotionless voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Torafuzar was swimming through Aquarius’s water, ‘He’s swimming through my water?’ Aquarius yelled out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This is my element!’ Torafuzar remarked back. Torafuzar jumped out of the water cutting Aquarius’s shoulder. Aquarius screamed out in pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Aquarius!’ Lucy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Dammit!’ Loke cussed out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’m on my way!’ Virgo declared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, you aren’t!’ Jackal announced before sending them back to the spirit world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Loke! Virgo!’ Lucy called out before being pushed by the water and sent flying through the air. Lucy watched as Virgo and Loke started to disappear muttering there apologies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aquarius was on the ground in pain while bleeding out of her shoulder. Lucy stared wide-eyed at her before hitting the ground. You could see her burn and scars more easily now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy started to cry while feeling her keys heat up. She already knew they were reliving it as well, and could sense her pain. Aries told her Aquarius is having a fit of rage of having people show you that. Lucy started to giggle at that lightly. The giggle brought the attention to Lucy who held up her glowing keys. </p><p> </p><p>“Aries” Lucy summoned, a light pink-haired spirit showed up muttering a sorry before bringing Lucy into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, Aquarius is drowning the spirit world right now. Sorry! She said something along the lines of, ‘this brat needs to stop thinking about that before I sick Virgo on her.’” The Fairy Tail mages shuddered. Aries made a blanket for everyone out of her wool while holding Lucy’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What, summoning three at once was her trump card?’ Jackal teased.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘But she used up so much magic that it doesn’t look like she can’t even move now.’ Lamy sang. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy was shivering on the floor, her face hidden by her bangs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll kill her with one strike.’ Torafuzar spoke up walking towards her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘That’s boring.’  Jackal chuckled out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘That’s right! you want to draw it out! But I get the credit for the kill!’ Lamy laughed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I can’t let it end here. I’ve got to save everyone’ Lucy whispered to herself while trying to stand up. ‘I’ve got to...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal snapped his fingers causing an explosion to happen on Lucy’s left thigh. Lucy blocked her mouth, to keep from screaming, with her hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal and Lamy laughed at her suffering.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What’s that pathetic face?!’ Lamy said making her annoying laugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy was covered in a sweat trying not to make too much noise and give the demons satisfaction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Enough’ Torafuzar spoke out, ‘If you won’t do it, I will.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Huh? Whose side are you on?’ Jackal smears, I could always start with you!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lamy started to run to Lucy ‘This is going nowhere. Do what you want.’ Torafuzar called out before walking away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You don’t have to tell me that!’ Jackal laughed out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What should we do, Jackal ~ Kun? I suggest blowing up these bazooms!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal reached over and blew up Lamy’s face while she was chanting boom. ‘You annoy me.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Your own comrade...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Never mind her. Imagine what I’m going to do to you. Let’s have some fun.’ Jackal laughed before a wave knocked him off of Lucy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy ended up back into Aquarius’s arms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Aquarius’ Lucy spoke up ignoring Jackals yelling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lucy... All I can do is slow him down. It’s the same with the other Celestial Spirits. They’re too strong.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No...no..no no NO!” Lucy yelled out. She started to squeeze Aries's hands while crying into Kaleb's chest. Kaleb wrapped his arm around Lucy watching as her spirit had tears running down her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, we all wanted to change place with her. We really did. Sorry!” Aries muttered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah’ Lucy whispered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘But I’m not saying you don’t have a chance. I can only keep him at bay for a short period of time. Listen to me, Lucy. Any Celestial Spirit Wizards who can summon three spirits at once can do this. Summon the Celestial Spirit king.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole table gasped except the two who had to live it, one watching from another world while another having to do the act. Those two started crying harder. Kaleb pulled Aries into his lap as well so she and Lucy could cuddle better. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think that was possible!” Freed spoke with his mouth wide open. Arman, who already knew a bit of the story, didn’t realize how deep it actually went. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Celestial Spirit King...?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘As you know, he’s the most powerful Celestial Spirit in the world. He Can annihilate the enemy with one celestial strike.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘But I don’t have his key.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘There is no physical key for the Celestial Spirit King. But his gate can be opened with a special kind of key. Summoning with a price. By destroying one of the gold keys, you can open the Celestial Spirit King’s gate just once.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The table stood shocked. She summoned the spirit king by breaking a key so she could save everyone, everyone then just left her. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone had tears in their eyes. Freed was crying on Farron, Ever on Laxus Emi and Xally were hugging each other. The other members of the family were Helping comfort the others. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Destroy... a gold key?’ Lucy whimpered with tears running down her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘And not just any key will do. If the bond between master and Celestial Spirit isn’t strong enough, the gate won’t open.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I can’t do that! I won’t! You’re all my dear friends, and I couldn’t bear to lose any...’ Lucy yelled while sobbing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Destroy my key. I’m not sure the degree of trust that’s required is there, but we've known each other for a long time, so it should pass muster.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What are you saying?’ Lucy whimpered </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Do it to save your friends!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You’re one of my friends too, Aquarius! I can’t sacrifice one friend to save others! There must be some other way! I won’t give up!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘If there were some other way, do you think I would propose this?! This is the only way...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No! I won’t do it!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lucy, there’s no time... I don’t have any strength left...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I won’t do it!’ Lucy sobbed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Destroying my key doesn’t mean I’ll die. It just means... we’ll never see each other again.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I couldn’t stand that...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘For me, it’s more like good riddance. In the first place, I was your mother’s Celestial Spirit. Layla.’ A photo of an older looking Lucy is a fancy dress that appeared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘When Layla died, her keys were passed on to you.’ A little Lucy was shown, ‘I was so disappointed. You were a crybaby, a brat, and woefully ignorant. You had none of Layla’s grace. But you are her daughter, so I’ve endured it all this time. All these years...I’ve hated you.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You can hate me, I don’t care! I love you, Aquarius! You were my first friend...My...’Lucy sobs harder</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘How long are you going to act like a spoiled child?! Right now, you’re the only one who can save your comrades! What’s important, memories?! The keys?! A feeling of guilt?! No! It’s the power to save your friends! The power of a Celestial Spirit wizard! Do it! Destroy my key! You’re the only one who can do it!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackal started to creep closer, ‘I don’t know what you’re squabbling about, but you’re in range now!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I...love you, Aquarius.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Do it! Lucy!!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘There’s a burning in my chest... Even though I hate this little girl...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Open!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A little Lucy and Aquarius show, A flashback, ‘A mermaid! A mermaid!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Even though I hate her...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘...I can’t...’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘It’s no sin to have feelings for your friends!’ Lucy yelled, her spirits surrounding her the day she saved Loke. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The fight against Angel ‘We are!’ ‘Scorpio’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The S- Classes trials with Cana and Lucy on the ground, ‘You’ll never in a million years be able to attract a man by wearing a swimsuit!’ Aquarius sneered at Lucy and Cana. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The day Lucy repaid her spirits after the Eclipse event, ‘Make me laugh!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I can’t stop the feelings...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A young Lucy was splashing Aquarius in the bath, ‘Come on! Splash me, Aquarius!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Don’t summon me every time you take a bath, little girl!’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘I’m sorry!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ How many times do I have to tell you?! Don’t summon me from the goldfish bowl! That’s for the goldfish! It’s got a tail!’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘You’ve got a tail too, Aquarius!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘You summon me from a goldfish bowl, and then quibble on top of it?! Nitwit!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The group of mages lightly giggle at the sibbling to mother daughter relationship happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘What’s “quibble”?’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Jeez. Play with human kids once in a while!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘There aren’t any here. That’s why I’m lonely. I’m happy when you come here, even when you’re angry at me. I’m sorry’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Tch’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The mages all blink, there eyes going wider. The Fairys, Kaleb and Arman all knew she had a fear of loneliness but never realized it was because she grew up in a much too large mansion with no friends or human kids. Only her distant dad and servants collecting a pay check from her father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A sleeping Lucy after her skit for Aquarius is shown. ‘You’re not lonely anymore, right?’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Right. I really do appreciate it. Being able to meet all of you...’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘We won’t be able to see each other anymore I’ll miss you...Lucy.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You’ve done more for me then you know. Thank you’ Aquarius said with tears in her eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The water disappeared’ Jackal yelled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucy holds as the key breaks, the top shattering completely. A bright star comes flying down from the sky and crashes into the building. The building erupts into the light.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What was that’ Silver asks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Somethings cut through Plutonium?!’ Another demon asks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rocks start to fall down as the building crashes into the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Woman, what did you do?!’ Jackal yells. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy lets out a heart-wrenching cry. The spirit king stands there in all his glory in front of Mard Geer. </p><p> </p><p>They listen to Lucy as her cries came to a stop. Kaleb looks over and realizes she cried herself to sleep. Aries went back to the spirit world as Kaleb stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think she’s going to want pity looks. I also don’t think Lucy wants us to pretend this never happened. My best bet is to thank her for saving out my brother or ourselves and show her we have her back and won’t leave. I’m going to go take her upstairs to lay down. We should all get some rest. It’s been an emotional day, Coming to Bosco, court, Lucy getting Kidnapped, finding Zen, and now Aquarius. Most people don’t go through that in a week.” Kaleb went to turn and leave but still got Bickslow comment. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean every Tuesday for Cosplayer, she gets kidnapped at least once a month now.” </p><p> </p><p>Kaleb brought Lucy to her old room and laid her down. He stripped off his white leather top but kept his pants on. Kaleb laid down next to Lucy and felt her curl up next to him. Kaleb wrapped his arms around her and had her lay on his chest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Mother's day! Thank you for reading, The next chapter should be uploaded in a few days. I am currently working on it, I also am working on a new story that should be uploaded within the next few weeks. It's going to be a short story maybe two to three chapters. I do hope you enjoy that one too. It's called 'How I Lost My Best Friends yet Gained Better Ones".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>